


Blitzball Love | Drabble

by TristyPixie



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Yuna and Tidus make a bet.Will be edited.
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 5





	Blitzball Love | Drabble

It was a bright day in Luca with the sun shining down on the stadium. It was a big day for the Blitzball team travelling from Besaid. Yuna and Tidus left the guardians as soon as Yuna heard rumours about Auron being in the coffee shop. Excited, Yuna dragged Tidus with her to find out whether or not this rumour was true.

“Well, Yuna, what if Auron isn’t there?” Tidus asked with a risen blonde brow.

Yuna shot back with, “No! Sir Auron must be there!”

Tidus could see that Yuna was overly excited and that she desperately wanted to see Auron again.

The coffee shop was in the town square, a marquee overlooked by the stone lions. Around the edges were food vendors, giving the middle of the town a sort of market atmosphere. The coffee shop air swirled with aromatic dreams; it was a place passing guardians and summoners were drawn to on their journeys. And of course, the Blitzball fans. 

Rushing into the coffee shop, Yuna glanced here and there only to find a crowd cheering and watching the TV screen starring the Blitzball tournament. 

No sign of Auron.

“See, I told ya Auron wouldn’t be here!”

“Oh...but I only thought,” answered Yuna with a huff.

“Yuna, it’s okay. We’ll find Auron after the tournament!”

“Of course,” she smiled sweetly. “I have another idea though; let’s make a bet on the tournament’s outcome,” laughed Yuna. “It’ll be fun, really.”

“A bet? Like what?” Tidus questioned.

“I bet you a  _ kiss _ , the Besaid Aurochs will win this time,” predicted Yuna with a giggle.

Tidus asked with a blush dusting over his features, “Yuna, are you feeling okay?”

“I’ve never been better!”

“Well...uh...I bet you that you’ll improve with your whistling after the game in general - win or lose,” betted a nervous, blushing Tidus. 

“That’s settled then,” put Yuna. The brunette girl just giggled as she gave Tidus a quick, simple nod. “Don’t forget about our bet after the game,” she reminded him. 

“Heh...yeah, right!”

The Blitzball tournament started when Tidus finished up in the locker room. He was due to take Wakka’s place in the final round. It was a game between the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers. With the thought of Yuna’s bet, Tidus hurried to the sphere pool and swam to where he needed to be.

“Is Yuna serious? Will she...kiss me if I win?” Tidus pondered for a moment. “Heh...nah! Yuna won’t have the guts to kiss me, especially not in front of Wakka or Lulu,” he laughed out loud.

At the third meeting with Graav, Tidus struck him in the face with a punch...right after Graav tried to punch him first. That’s when he grabbed the Blitzball from the showoff, and immediately Tidus swam to the goalie and performed an epic sphere shot. 

“How do ya like that, loser?!” Tidus shouted over to Graav.

It wasn’t like the Luca Goers always tried to hit other teams anyway.

Glancing to the glass of the sphere pool, Tidus spotted Yuna cheering him on. She appeared to be waving; she seemed so happy to cheer for him. Yuna might be a summoner on a pilgrimage, albeit the girl enjoyed watching Blitzball too. Blitzball was the only entertainment that Spira had during the dark times of Sin.

When she looked at him, Tidus smiled back too.

“I see you, Yuna!” Tidus waved back at her.

This distraction, however, had Graav tackle Tidus for the Blitzball. Yuna’s smile went to a scared frown, Tidus saw Yuna cover her mouth with her hands and gasp at the scene.

“If you want to win, you shouldn’t be staring off into space,” remarked Graav with a chuckle of amusement. 

_ GRRRR! _ “That does it!” Tidus snapped. “Come back here!”

Anger building up, Tidus yelled out in annoyance as the boy charged towards Graav. Tidus grabbed a fistful of Graav’s brunette locks and shoved him out of the way. Blitzball in hand once more, Tidus swam to the goalie yet again and performed one hell of a shot.

“God, I hate that Luca Goner's team,” he uttered under his breath.

After The Besaid Aurochs finally won a game for the first time in history, Yuna came running up to Tidus.

“What do you owe me?” Yuna asked as she placed a finger to her cheek. “I hope you haven’t forgotten already,” she giggled.

“Oh, of course not...here,” he answered. Tidus leaned in and gently placed a kiss onto Yuna’s cheek. A very delicate, gentle kiss. “Was that okay?”

A pinkish blush dusted her cheeks, Yuna had a quiver in her voice. “Y-Yes...but…” Yuna boldly grabbed Tidus’s face and planted a kiss right onto his lips.

“Uh...Yuna, are you feeling okay?” Wakka questioned, whilst nervously scratching the back of his neck.


End file.
